


Three times Leonid Toptunov accidentally showed his kinky side to his mentor/secret boyfriend Aleksandr Akimov

by Akimfu



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward First Times, Bisexuality, Clumsiness, Daddy Kink, Dream Sex, Hickeys, Internalized Homophobia, Kink Exploration, Light Angst, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Mentor/Protégé, Mild Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn Magazines, Porn With Plot, Smut, Wet Dream, if you squint you might see some Stolyarchuk/Kirschenbaum pre-relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akimfu/pseuds/Akimfu
Summary: Kissing Aleksander Akimov was the most delicious thing in the world. Caviar must taste like mud compared to his lips. The novelty never wore off, but Leonid Toptunov needed more.





	1. First time: on Sasha's apartment

**Author's Note:**

> 1) English isn't my native language, so there might some errors in my writing.  
2) Also, I've got no editor, so there's a big chance that I'm embarrassing myself, posting my low-quality fanfiction.  
3) This is my first time writing smut. I could point out about thousands of reasons why I wrote this, but, in the end, to be honest, I'm just really thirsty for Sam Troughton. And yes, I'm an embarrassment to my parents.  
4) I'm 21 and I've been on the internet for A LONG TIME. So I'm 100% sure this isn't the weirdest thing you can find on the web. But if you think I'm not allowed to write porn envolving media portrayals of real-life people or what I'm doing is disgusting, feel free to comment, but I prefer if you comment about my grammar or something more tangible, like my writing style.  
5) Sorry for the weird paragraph format. :(  
6) If you have any requests or ideas, send a message to my tumblr: https://sugar-daddy-hideo-kojima.tumblr.com/

Kissing Aleksandr Akimov was the most delicious thing in the world. Caviar must taste like mud compared to his lips. Every time they were alone and they could do whatever they wanted freely, Leonid just surrendered himself to Sasha's touch, allowing the older man to do whatever he wanted. But Sasha, like the professional he is, always asked first.

"Do you want to do this?"

"Are you sure?"

"Am I not hurting you?"

Their relationship devolved slow. But Leonid didn't mind. Even if his libido begged for the nastiest sexual acts, Leonid would just trap these thoughts in a faraway room in his brain and hoped they never escaped.

But sometimes they did.

The first time was when they were making out at Sasha's home. It was a small apartment, maybe even smaller than Leonid's, where they could hear the neighbours doing their daily routine. But it didn't matter. They were in their own world. They were sitting side to side, on Sasha's couch, his glasses on the coffee table and gently kissing. It was one of their first times, the novelty never wore off. Leonid's hands were on Sasha's neck, slowly going down to his shoulders. Leonid wanted to feel more of Sasha's warm body. The angle of the kiss was a bit awkward. His neck was in an uncomfortable position. Leonid wanted to kiss deeper, faster, harder, but Leonid didn't dare to say it to Sasha. So he just _did_.

Leonid broke the kiss to sit on Sasha's lap, each leg at both sides. Before Sasha could protest, Leonid's lips met Sasha's and started a hungrier kiss. It was less awkward and more synchronized. As if their job they study for years wasn't to keep the delicate balance of a nuclear reactor, but to keep the delicate balance of a passionate kiss. It felt right and perfect and... Leonid couldn't find the right words; he wasn't a poet, but if he was, he couldn't stop writing about Aleksandr Akimov.

Sasha's hands rested on Leonid's hips, although for a moment, Leonid thought he was going to finally touch his bottom (he was really excited by that idea). They were exchanging saliva and tongues. Sasha gently bit Leonid's lower lip and slowly released it. Leonid groaned.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?", Sasha quickly apologized, "I got a bit too excited-"

"No, I liked it."

For a moment, they just looked at it each other, catching up their breath and there was something in Sasha's blue eyes that Leonid couldn't read.

Another unconscious act. Leonid tried to replicate Sasha's lip bite. Sasha moaned and it was the best thing Leonid has ever heard.

"I didn't realize I bit this hard.", Sasha commented afterwards.

"Oh sorry. Did I hurt you? Will it leave a mark?", Leonid wanted to be the best in everything he did in his life, even certain aspects of his life weren't so great. He was a perfectionist in a way. And he wanted to be the best at whatever he was doing with Sasha.

Sasha chuckled. Another amazing sound.

"No. It didn't hurt and it won't leave a mark.", and then he gave a peck on Leonid's growing smile. Then another. And then they were making out again. But something changed. Sasha was bolder. He was unbuttoning Leonid's shirt, while kissing Leonid's cheek, jaw and then neck. Leonid was grabbing the hair on Sasha's nape, maybe a bit too hard, but the older man wasn't complaining. Leonid moved to sit closer to Sasha's upper body, to feeling him more, but then noticed a swelling on Sasha's pants that Leonid hadn't thought much about until he realized: _'It's an erection.'_

Leonid never felt another man's erection and he was... excited. Really excited. Maybe too excited. He hoped Sasha never noticed Leonid's own bulge. But oh God!, Sasha was doing an amazing job with his tongue on his neck and left shoulder, licking and sucking and nibbling. Leonid had to bite hard his own lower lip to not loudly moan and not alert the neighbours. His shirt was completely undone and Sasha was moving his hand to caress Leonid's ribs and then moved it to rest on his left hip, while Sasha's other hand gently touching Leonid's right nip.

"Sasha...", Leonid moaned, almost in a whisper.

Sasha kissed his collarbone and then his sternum and Leonid couldn't even dare to breathe. He knew he was quite lanky and bony and not attractive to the eye, but at that moment, he felt like a second most beautiful person in the world, (the first being, of course, Aleksandr Akimov). Hands moved and Leonid melted. Abruptly, Sasha grabbed Leonid's body and lied him on the couch, Leonid on his back and Sasha atop of him. During another ardent kiss that felt too short, Leonid felt fingers unbuttoning his pants. When Sasha broke the kiss, Leonid felt like he was dying.

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes.", Leonid yearned.

Sasha seemed determined to find Leonid's vulnerable spots, as he kissed in a spot on the ribs, that made Leonid's knees feel weak. Sasha's left hand caressed downwards Leonid's skin and the younger man couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh yes, daddy.", he said.

Well, maybe he moaned.

Or maybe Leonid never opened his mouth and it was just his imagination.

Or maybe he yelled.

Sasha paused and then they looked at each other. _'What did Leonid just said right now?'_, Leonid assumed what Sasha was probably thinking.

"Hmm. I've to go now.", Leonid removed himself out of the couch and Sasha's touch and started to button up his untied shirt, "It's time for us to sleep...", he nervously laughed.

"Hmm, did I did something wrong?", Sasha moved his right hand to comb his hair, a nervous tick Leonid rarely saw.

"No no, you were amazing, you are amazing. Hmm, the neighbours, yes, the neighbours! We make too much noise... you know, me and you... things have to be a secret!"

"I... yes, but I don't-"

"You know how people are. They talk and we... we... scream..."

"Did I made you uncomfortable?", Leonid could see in Sasha's eyes was genuinely concerned, "Maybe I was a bit fast with you. I'm really-"

"No, don't feel guilty!", Leonid yelled again. They became too aware of the outside fuss. Leonid sighed and quickly grabbed his things and left Sasha's place. He ran so that Sasha could come after him. Some babushkas were standing outside the block, peeling and cutting vegetables and talking and Leonid had the impression that they were observing him, fully aware of what he has done.

* * *

The following night was a nightmare. Leonid woke up of his nap with sore spots on his neck and shoulders and noticed that two hickeys were blooming on his skin. He couldn't believe he had to work like this. He couldn't believe he had to work with Sasha. If he could, Leonid would spend the rest of his life on his bed, waiting to finally die of embarrassment.

At least Yuvchenko didn't make fun of him that much, maybe impressed that Leonid finally got a girlfriend.


	2. Second time: on the streets of Pripyat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, rereading this chapter for the fourth time:
> 
>   
The smut takes a step back in this chapter my dear readers.  
This was a chaotic chapter to write. I planned to be just a scene in a power plant, but then I added flashbacks and foreshadowing and angst and a plot (?), so now this chapter is both a prequel and a sequel of the previous one, so if you get confused, I get it, I'm sorry.
> 
> I don't have an editor, English isn't my native language; if you think this chapter has some kind of error or it's just disrespectful in some way, you can comment below.
> 
> If you have any requests or ideas, send a message to my tumblr: https://sugar-daddy-hideo-kojima.tumblr.com/

Like most problems the Soviet Union had, Leonid Toptunov's torment came from the same source: the United States of America.

"Are you going to buy this?", asked Svyatoslav Mirsky, with his arms crossed, clearly annoyed. Leonid had just spent the last eternity looking at the pale pink cover of the illegal porn magazine, decorated with black letters from the Latin Alphabet around the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. She had long strawberry blond hair and sapphire eyes. She was on her knees, body turned back to the viewer, hands cuffed in black lace and head turned to someone standing outside of the cover, her face filled with expectation and desire. Leonid couldn't understand how old she was. She was probably the same age as Leonid, but was dressed like a child: her hair caught on pink ribbons in ponytails; her pale pink night silk dress barely covered her tights, but the design looked something from the '50s; her cotton white stockings with pink ribbons covered her calves and only her right slipper was on her feet, the other missing. It was the most erotic thing Leonid has ever seen.

"Do you have more magazines with this lady on it?", Leonid finally opened his mouth. He immediately regretted it, since he spoke on a bit too loud voice. Boris Stolyarchuk and Igor Kirschenbaum looked at him in a funny way, even though they were doing the same inappropriate activity as Leonid, on the hidden room.

"Fan of Miriam Sardou? Isn't a bit too hardcore for you, kid? Today I only have this one."

"How does it cost?", asked Leonid to the seller who seemed to be the same age as him, but with a shitter moustache.

"15 rubles."

"Fifteen?"

"You can't find these types of magazines on your local kiosk."

Leonid gritted his teeth, but he gave all his money on his wallet to Mirsky. He thought he wasn't going to buy anything and was just going to play the third wheel to Stolyarchuk and Kirschenbaum, but he seemed he was wrong.

"Yeah. He's friends with some dudes who get products from the West.", Boris whispered in the cafeteria.

"West as in... Czechoslovakia?", asked Igor.

"West as in Berlin, France, London, maybe America!", Boris answered very impatiently.

Leonid kept quiet, while the two of them argued. He didn't like to be involved in something so illicit. At that time, he just got the job, Aleksandr Akimov was just his supervisor and Toptunov was still a novelty in his colleagues' eyes. Thinking about it, he realized that maybe Stolyarchuk shouldn't have told about his illegal friend's business to an unknown Leonid Toptunov. But a few days ago, he got drunk and kissed Boris on the lips, so he guessed they were friends now.

"No, I'm fine I'm not interested.", Leonid declared.

How foolish he was.

* * *

Every time Comrade Akimov (_"Sasha! He likes being called Sasha."_) Sasha came close and helped Leonid on something, his heart skipped. He followed him everywhere and so much so that Igor warned him that he was starting to be called "Akimov's shadow". Leonid didn't care. Sasha was everything he wanted to be. Hard-working, intelligent, respected; the peak of manhood in Leonid's eyes. Of course, his mentor didn't have the muscles or was particularly tall. He didn't charm every girl on the street but didn't seem Sasha ever tried to. There was something that made Leonid attracted to him like a magnet. He had a similar relationship with his favourite pornographic magazine.

Leonid flipped through the pages. He couldn't read the words, but he could decipher the stories told on the pictures. His favourite story was, of course, the one where Miriam Sardou stars.

_Her father/lover, a mature man with a wonderful moustache, in contrast to the candid and soft Miriam, arrives home after a hard day of work. She promptly gives him a blow job. He asks her if she has been a good girl in his absence. She has not, so he punishes her properly, by fucking her in the ass. But don't worry, she enjoyed it, like all her daddy's gifts._

Whenever Leonid was too anxious and couldn't sleep, he opened the magazine and masturbated to the beautiful woman. She was indeed perfect. She lived a relaxed life with a strong handsome man, who was willing to satisfy her every single desire. Leonid's imagination ran wild. The magazine had other stories, featuring sexual positions he never heard or imagine they could exist. While touching himself, he sometimes liked to mix things up. One time, he got himself entirely naked and, while working on his penis, he inserted a finger up his anus and tried to stimulate his prostate. It takes practice, but if done correctly, he'd cum violently. In the magazine, some ladies would take three fingers up their orifices. Leonid tried to do that to himself, but couldn't and then he felt impatient and frustrated.

Leonid also felt a bit ashamed. He couldn't understand why he was into that stuff. He had lived a normal childhood, his parents raised him well enough; shouldn't the simple image of naked female breasts be enough arousing to make his penis hard? Why he always had to come up with this elaborate trappings just to get at least half-hard? And why these foreign half-clothed women made him hard quickly while others failed?

After extended nights of exhausting exercises on his workplace, that left his body sore from stress, he started to dream about it. His pale pink life in angora and lace, where someone with a well-kept moustache kissed him in the tired spots of his body, whispering sweet nothings. Kisses involved into something more sexual, as he felt a tongue exploring his bottom, hands spending his butt cheeks, saliva lubing his anus and Leonid just moaned, surrendered by the newfound pleasure. Daddy had just come home and Leonid has been a bad boy. Thickness filled his rectum and felt so much better than his own clumsy fingers. Strong hands hold his hips, controlling his movements. Leonid couldn't do anything more than bitting his pillow and enjoying the best time of his life. Like in the past few weeks, he ejaculated hard and could barely catch his breath. The numbness that he felt on his posterior body felt paradoxically good. And the after sex kiss that Sasha gave felt amazing and made him wanting for more.

Leonid woke up in panic.

He didn't dream about having sex _with_ Miriam Sardou, he never did. He dreamt about having sex _as_ Miriam Sardou.

He spent the following weeks with his heart on his hands. He never looked at Sasha the same way as before. How could he have wet dreams with his supervisor? This always happened to Leonid: a school teacher was a bit too sympathetic with him and he immediately began to crush on them; no matter the gender. He thought with adulthood he would start to get into his senses, stopped being childish and meek and actually do things normal guys of his age did, but it had gotten worse.

There's only one thing he could do: target the source of evil and neutralize it.

Before getting to work, in the dark, Leonid made an improvised fire in his balcony and burned the cursed magazine. Maybe they were right: Westerns lived an idle life and idleness is the soul killer. Labour is the people's propose in life. That's why when he worked with his friends on the power plant, with fidgety and absentminded Kirschenbaum, with comical but hardworking Stolyarchuk and with serious but inviting Akimov, Leonid felt at home.

When his mentor Aleksandr Akimov passionately kissed him on the lips to shush his unquiet thoughts, Leonid felt like home.

* * *

While this co-workers commented about Leonid's hickeys and congratulated about his new girlfriend (Leonid didn't even tell them he had gotten a girlfriend, they just assumed), Sasha was in the corner with it looked like an insincere smile.

Leonid couldn't read his mentor's expressions in the next few days. With his exams over, senior engineer Leonid Toptunov spent his work nights bored. So bored that he felt his muscles grew tired and needed for relaxation. He usually masturbated the pain away, but even with the images burned in his brain, he missed the Miriam Sardou and the lovely pink magazine. He also missed touching Sasha. Due to the _Accident_, he had avoided him as much as he could. He ate with Boris and Igor ("Hey, don't you usually eat with Akimov? Did you guys break up?" and then laughs), he didn't pass into corridors that Sasha usually passed and he sat in the front of the bus, not on the back, next to the exit door, as Sasha liked. And Sasha seemed not very interested in engaging in contact either. He didn't start small talk with Leonid like he used to. He just gave orders (in his never rude but precise manner as always) and that was it.

"Are we going with us?"

Leonid was distracted, not listening to their chatting, "What?"

Leonid was in the table with Boris and Igor, but also with interns Aleksandr Kudryavtsev and Viktor Proskuryakov.

"Mirsky says he has new magazines with the actress you like so much. I told him you have a girlfriend now, but he told me he'll keep some copies in case you change your mind.", said Boris.

"But I don't have a girlfriend.", Leonid said without thinking. He quickly salvaged the situation, "The hickeys... they were a one-time thing...it'll never happen again."

"Oh, don't worry, Leonid, I bet she misses you too.", Aleksandr joked.

"At least, Leonid is getting laid, unlike the rest of us.", Igor sighed.

"Yeah, I thought Pripyat had a better girl situation going on.", said Viktor.

Boris looked crestfallen, "I mean, there are some cute girls, but most of them are married and aren't interested in us. There's something that this city scares them off. Like what happened to Akimov."

"What happened to Akimov?", asked Igor, "He never talks about himself."

"He's a professional unlike most of us.", commented Viktor.

"Well I've been here more than you do, it was gossip that Perevozchenko told me once and never again comment on.", said Boris, "Our Akimov had just arrived in Pripyat to work as a senior turbine management engineer in the new power plant and brought a girlfriend on his arms. Gorgeous, way out of Akimov's league. Lyubov was her name."

"How gorgeous we're talking about?", asked Aleksandr.

"Of course, I never saw her, but according to Perevozchenko... she looked like a Hollywood star! Blonde hair, almost white and the greenest of eyes. She dressed in a very comely but modest way. Very curvy too. She was fat in the right places if you know what I mean."

The group gasped, someone whistled. Except for Leonid, who stayed quiet. He didn't want to hear about Sasha's past girlfriends.

"Anyway, pass half a year, they broke up and she returns to Moscow to be never seen. I think Lyubov was fired or the shop she worked closed or something. Either way, she broke his heart and that's why Akimov is a bachelor and always alone."

"What's a really lousy story.", said Igor.

"You asked and I answered, idiot."

Leonid got up the table, fed up with the conversation. He was going to put the tray in the right place until Boris asked:

"So you're going with us tomorrow?"

Leonid sighed, "Sure."

* * *

There he was, in the baby-blue cover, surrounded by books, pencils, rulers. set-squares and compasses, wearing white lingerie, white nylon stockings and garterbelt, busy with random mathematic formulas, while Sasha held the leash, observing what Leonid, sitting on the floor, was doing.

"How much does it cost?", asked Leonid, hoping the price had reduced in his absence. It didn't, but Leonid didn't mind since he had now his fix.

"Where are you going? You're not going to wait for us?", asked Boris. But Leonid had to make sure the new magazine was secure in his house. He had miss Miriam Sardou so much. He missed _being_ Miriam Sardou so much.

He was running to his apartment, too excited. Everything is going to be okay.

"Toptunov."

Leonid saw Sasha going towards his apartment block, with a large bag in his hands. Panic rose. Leonid wasn't prepared to finally talk to his mentor, but it was inevitable.

"Akimov.", Leonid tried to be professional in the middle of the street, "What are you doing here at his hour?", Leonid should be dining/taking the first meal of the day, but I had woken earlier to get the magazine.

"Oh!", Sasha looked more nervous and absentminded than Leonid was, "I should've given this, yesterday, well, two days ago, but... you left the building so fast and I kinda forgot...it's work-related.", Sasha took a large book from his bag, "Technically not _your_-work-related, but you showed interest in the SKALA computer and I asked Verkhovod for a book for beginners about... these types of computers. I know your birthday was on August 16th... I'm just... I'm... really sorry... for what happened.", and then gave the heavy book to his mentee.

Sasha was nervous, not knowing what to do. Leonid was in that same state too. _"Maybe I'm being too cruel to Sasha. Mom always said communication is fundamental in a relationship and I need to speak more."_

"I'm the one who should be begging for your forgiveness.", Leonid laughed, but it was a nervous laugh, grabbing the book with too much strength, "I've been... avoiding myself for a while.", he tried to put the book inside his bag, but everything suddenly fell off into the ground.

"Oh, sorry.", Sasha crouched to pick up Leonid's things. Everything happened too quickly and Leonid could barely register Sasha has just picked up his naughty magazine off the dirt. Leonid's heart was on his throat now, hoping no one would walk by. He saw his mentor looking at the blatantly sexual and illegal porno on his hands for some long moments. Fear stroke. Leonid started to come up to millions of excuses. What would Sasha think of him now? A pervert who read foreign pornographic magazines. But it was true!

"You should hide this carefully.", Sasha simply said, while putting the magazine between the heavy pages of the book he had just offered, "A trick we did back in college. Putting naughty magazines in our boring school manuals, so no one can steal them.", and Sasha smiled as remembering something nostalgic, very dear to him.

"I still want to continue our relationship.", Leonid immediately said.

Sasha looked at him and smirked (Leonid never saw him smirking and looking so playful!), "I didn't know our relationship was on the brink of ending."

Leonid looked around to confirm if they were still alone, "I'm not very good at these things. The unscientific things. I'm good at the invariable predictable things, not... love. I know it's a two-way thing, but I'm begging you to be more patient with me because I'm not patient and like to do things right and when I fail to do things, I feel...", Leonid looked for a word that could describe his feelings, but it was impossible, so he choose the most chaotic word he could find, "...destroyed."

They locked each other eyes in silence for an eternity, reading each other shocked expressions and then they giggled.

"If we weren't in the middle of the street, I'd kiss you."

"Well, luckily for me, we're in the middle of the street."

"Oh, you don't like kissing me?"

"Oh, I love kissing you."

A couple of women showed up to end their conversation, but Leonid and Sasha looked at each other in admiration and love and something more one last time, before Leonid entered the building. At his apartment, Leonid lied on his bed, belly down and took the magazine out of the book and started flipping through the never seen pages, filled with beautiful women and handsome men, but Leonid couldn't stop thinking how much he prefered to spend his time with Sasha, doing whatever: working, talking, kissing or just being awkward together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historical Notes:  
1) I tried to make some research on Soviet pornography with some weak results. I got the impression if you want some porn in the Soviet Union, you've got to contraband it, similar situation in other dictatorships of the time. Porn corrupts the youth's moral and such.  
2) Miriam Sardou isn't a real person. It's a character who's supposed to be the female mirror image of Leonid and a representation of his desires (an artist shouldn't explain their art, in my opinion, but what I'm doing isn't high art anyway). Pornographic magazines towards heterosexual men usually focus on the woman, with the male usually not focused or even entirely absent. Leonid's magazine is a porno with the target audience being heterosexual men who are interested in BDSM/daddy kink, where they, luckily for Leonid, feature some handsome gentlemen with time accurate moustaches.  
3) Lyubov Nikolayevna Akimova was the wife of the real-life Aleksandr Akimov. There's not a lot of information about the two of them. We know she visited him in hospital, alongside his parents and twin brother (Akimov forbid Lyubov to bring his two children to visit him) and they probably loved each other. In the show, it isn't implicit if Sasha is married, so for this fanfic logic sake we'll just assume Lyubov didn't like Pripyat. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
And lastly:  
4) In the early draft, Sasha is supposed to give Leonid a geometry book. Honestly, I don't know why I changed. Maybe because I personally don't like geometry, I'm more of a calculus girl.
> 
> And... I think that's it. If you have any more questions, comment below.  
Next chapter is Sasha POV. :O


End file.
